1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a read head spin valve sensor that has a triple antiparallel (AP) coupled free layer structure and more particularly to such a free layer structure which has first and second cobalt based layers for increasing a magnetoresistive coefficient of the read head and a nickel iron based layer between the cobalt based layers for increasing responsiveness of the read head to signal fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spin valve sensor is employed by a read head for sensing magnetic fields on a moving magnetic medium, such as a rotating magnetic disk. A typical sensor includes a nonmagnetic electrically conductive first spacer layer sandwiched between a ferromagnetic pinned layer structure and a ferromagnetic free layer structure. An antiferromagnetic pinning layer interfaces and is exchange coupled to the pinned layer structure for pinning a magnetic moment of the pinned layer structure 90xc2x0 to an air bearing surface (ABS) where the ABS is an exposed surface of the sensor that faces the rotating disk. First and second leads are connected to the spin valve sensor for conducting a sense current therethrough. A magnetic moment of the free layer structure is typically oriented parallel to the ABS in a quiescent condition, the quiescent condition being where the sense current is conducted through the sensor in the absence of any signal fields. The magnetic moment of the free layer structure is free to rotate from the parallel position in response to signal fields from the rotating magnetic disk.
The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen so that shunting of the sense current and a magnetic coupling between the free and pinned layer structures are minimized. This thickness is typically less than the mean free path of electrons conducted through the sensor. With this arrangement, a portion of the conduction electrons are scattered at the interfaces of the spacer layer with respect to the pinned layer structure and the free layer structure. When the magnetic moments of the pinned and free layer structures are parallel with respect to one another scattering is minimal and when their magnetic moments are antiparallel scattering is maximized. Changes in scattering, in response to field signals from the rotating disk, changes the resistance of the spin valve sensor as a function of cos xcex8, where xcex8 is the angle between the magnetic moments of the pinned and free layer structures. The sensitivity of the sensor is quantified as magnetoresistive coefficient dr/R where dr is the change in resistance of the sensor between parallel and antiparallel orientations of the pinned and free layer structures and R is the resistance of the sensor when the moments are parallel.
The pinned layer structure may be a simple pinned layer structure or an antiparallel (AP) pinned layer structure. The simple pinned layer structure is a single ferromagnetic layer which may comprise one or more ferromagnetic films. The AP pinned layer structure comprises a nonmagnetic antiparallel (AP) coupling layer located between and interfacing ferromagnetic first and second antiparallel (AP) pinned layers. In the AP pinned layer structure one of the AP pinned layers is pinned by the pinning layer and the other AP pinned layer is strongly antiparallel coupled to the pinned AP pinned layer through the AP coupling layer. Accordingly, the magnetic moments of the first and second AP pinned layers are antiparallel with respect to each other. The AP pinned layer structure is fully described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,185 which is incorporated by reference herein.
A spin valve sensor is also classified as a single spin valve sensor or a dual spin valve sensor. In a single spin valve sensor only one pinned layer structure and one pinning layer are employed wherein the pinned layer structure is separated from the free layer structure by only one spacer layer. A dual spin valve sensor employs a ferromagnetic free layer structure which is located between first and second ferromagnetic pinned layer structures wherein a first spacer layer separates the first pinned layer structure from the free layer structure and a second spacer layer separates the second pinned layer structure from the free layer structure. The first and second pinned layer structures are pinned by first and second antiferromagnetic pinning layers. In comparison to the single spin valve sensor the magnetoresistive coefficient of the dual spin valve sensor is increased by a factor of approximately 1.4 due to the spin valve effect on each side of the free layer structure.
In either the single or dual spin valve sensor the magnetic spins of the single or dual pinning layer structures must be set so as appropriately pin the magnetic moment of the respective pinned layer structure. This is accomplished by raising the temperature of the sensor at or above the blocking temperature of the pinning or pinning layers in the presence of a field that is oriented perpendicular to the ABS. The field orients the magnetic moment of the one or more pinned layer structures perpendicular to the ABS. The blocking temperature is the temperature at which all of the magnetic spins of the pinning layer align with the orientation of the magnetic moment of the pinned layer structures at their interface. When the sensor cools the magnetic spins of the pinning layer are set perpendicular to the ABS and pin the magnetic moment of the pinned layer structure perpendicular to the ABS. After fabrication and installation in a disk drive a portion or all of the magnetic spins of a pinning layer may become disoriented due to imposition of a magnetic field in the presence of heat from the drive or from an electrostatic discharge (ESD). Upon this occurrence it is important that the sensor permit the magnetic spins to be reset by employing a current pulse through the sense current circuit that will produce the required sense current fields in the presence of heat for resetting the one or more pinning layer structures.
A transfer curve (readback signal of the spin valve head versus applied signal from the magnetic disk) of both the single or dual spin valve sensor is a substantially linear portion of the aforementioned function of cos xcex8. The greater this angle, the greater the resistance of the spin valve to the sense current and the greater the readback signal (voltage sensed by processing circuitry). With positive and negative signal fields from a rotating magnetic disk (assumed to be equal in magnitude), it is important that positive and negative changes of the resistance of the spin valve sensor be equal in order that the positive and negative magnitudes of the readback signals are equal. When this occurs a bias point on the transfer curve is considered to be zero and is located midway between the maximum positive and negative readback signals. When the direction of the magnetic moment of the free layer is parallel to the ABS in the quiescent state the bias point is located at zero and the positive and negative readback signals are equal when sensing positive and negative signal fields from the magnetic disk. The readback signals are then referred to in the art as having symmetry about the zero bias point. When the readback signals are not equal the readback signals are asymmetric which equates to reduced storage capacity of a magnetic disk drive.
The location of the bias point on the transfer curve is influenced by three major forces on the free layer. In a single spin valve sensor these forces are a demagnetization field (HD) from the pinned layer structure, a ferromagnetic coupling field (HF) between the pinned layer structure and the free layer structure, and sense current fields (HI) from all conductive layers of the spin valve except the free layer. When the sense current is conducted through the spin valve sensor, the pinning layer (if conductive), the pinned layer structure and the first spacer layer, which are all on one side of the free layer structure, impose sense current fields on the free layer structure that rotate the magnetic moment of the free layer in a first direction. The ferromagnetic coupling field from the pinned layer further rotates the magnetic moment of the free layer in the first direction. The demagnetization field from the pinned layer on the free layer rotates the magnetic moment of the free layer in a second direction opposite to the first direction. Accordingly, the demagnetization field opposes the sense current and ferromagnetic coupling fields and can be used for counterbalancing. In a dual spin valve sensor each of the pinned layer structures exerts a demagnetization field (HD) and a ferromagnetic coupling field (HF) on the free layer structure and there are additional sense current fields exerted on the free layer structure. The mode of balancing these fields in order to establish a zero bias point for the free layer structure is now different than the single spin valve sensor and needs to be carefully analyzed in order to obtain the required balance and enable reset if the magnetic spins of the pinning layers become disoriented.
Over the years a significant amount of research has been conducted to improve the magnetoresistive coefficient dr/R of spin valve sensors without adversely affecting other performance factors such as biasing of the free layer and thermal stability of the pinning layers. These efforts have increased the storage capacity of computers from kilobytes to megabytes to gigabytes.
I have provided a dual spin valve sensor which employs a triple antiparallel (AP) free layer structure. The AP free layer structure employs ferromagnetic first, second and third antiparallel (AP) coupled layers and nonmagnetic first and second antiparallel (AP) coupling layers. The first AP coupling layer is located between and interfaces the first and second AP coupled layers and the second AP coupling layer is located between and interfaces the second and third AP coupled layers. The coupling layers are typically made of ruthenium (Ru). A primary advantage of this free layer structure is that the first and third AP coupled layers may be made of a material, such as cobalt (Co) or cobalt iron (CoFe), that promotes the magnetoresistive coefficient and the second AP coupled layer, which is in the middle, can be made of a more magnetically soft material such as nickel iron (NiFe). The magnetic moment of a cobalt based material is stiffer than the magnetic moment of a nickel iron based material and does not respond as well as a nickel iron based material to signal fields from a rotating magnetic disk. Accordingly, the outwardly located first and third AP coupled free layers are preferably thin layers of a cobalt based material and the middle second layer is a thicker layer of a nickel iron based material. In a preferred embodiment the magnetic thickness of the middle located nickel iron based AP coupled free layer is thicker than a total magnetic thickness of the outwardly located first and third cobalt based AP coupled free layers. With this arrangement the middle located nickel iron based layer controls the rotation of the free layer structure in response to signal fields from the rotating magnetic disk. An AP coupled free layer structure is fully described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,069 which is incorporated by reference herein.
Employment of the triple AP coupled free layer structure has another distinct advantage. In high recording densities of the future, the prior art single free layer may be required to be as thin as 20 xc3x85 of nickel iron (NiFe) in order to match it with low moment signal fields from the rotating magnetic disk. Unfortunately, this thickness is too thin to provide optimized magnetoresistance between the free and pinned layers. The thickness of the free layer for optimizing the magnetoresistive signal is largely governed by the longer of the spin-up and spin-down electron mean free paths within the ferromagnetic layers which is typically about 50 xc3x85. Layers thinner than the optimal thickness do not permit electrons to travel as far which reduces the magnetoresistive coefficient dr/R (magnetoresistance). With the triple AP coupled free layer structure it is only necessary that the net magnetic moment of the free layer structure be matched to the moment of the signal field. Accordingly, in the dual spin valve sensor, each of the outside cobalt based AP coupled free layers may be thin and the middle nickel iron based AP coupled free layer may be minimally thicker so that the net magnetic moment is small. For instance, each of the outside cobalt based AP coupled free layers may have a magnetic thickness of 10 xc3x85 and the middle nickel iron based AP coupled free layer may have a magnetic thickness of 30 xc3x85. This provides optimized magnetoresistance on each side of the free layer structure while providing a net moment of the free layer structure of only 10 xc3x85 of nickel iron (NiFe) which can match future requirements of low moment signals from the rotating magnetic disk.
In a further preferred embodiment, one of the pinned layer structures is a double antiparallel (AP) pinned layer structure and the other pinned layer structure is a triple antiparallel (AP) pinned layer structure. In the double AP pinned layer structure a nonmagnetic antiparallel (AP) coupling layer is located between an interfaces ferromagnetic first and second antiparallel (AP) pinned layers. In the triple antiparallel (AP) a first nonmagnetic antiparallel (AP) coupling layer is located between ferromagnetic first and second antiparallel (AP) pinned layers and a second nonmagnetic antiparallel (AP) coupling layer is located between and interfaces the second AP pinned layer and a third ferromagnetic antiparallel (AP) pinned layer. With proper sizing of the ferromagnetic layers of the double and triple AP pinned layer structures net magnetic moments of the pinned layer structures can completely counterbalance each other so as to have no influence on the bias point of the sensor. With still further sizing of the ferromagnetic layers of the double and triple AP pinned layer structures the ferromagnetic coupling fields of the pinned layer structures, which are additive, can completely counterbalance the sense current field for achieving the desirable zero bias point. The triple AP coupled free layer structure in combination with the double and triple AP pinned layer structures provide considerable flexibility in establishing the zero bias point. An AP coupled pinned layer structure is fully described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,185 which is incorporated by reference herein.
It should be noted that the first and second pinning layers pin the first AP coupled pinned layers of the double and triple AP pinned layer structures perpendicular to the ABS in an antiparallel relationship. Because of the antiparallel coupling in the AP pinned layer structures this causes the magnetic moments of the second AP pinned layer of the double AP pinned layer structure and the third AP pinned layer of the triple AP pinned layer structure to be parallel with respect to one another. Accordingly, the desired in-phase relationship between the free layer structure and a respective pinned layer structure is obtained by the aforementioned process of setting the magnetic spins of the first and second pinning layers.
Another advantage of the double and triple AP pinned layer structures is that the magnetic spins of the pinning layers can be reset in a disk file should the magnetic spins or a portion thereof become disoriented as described hereinabove. A current pulse conducted through the conductive layers of the spin valve sensor via the sense current circuit will cause magnetic fields on the first and second pinned layer structures from other conductive layers of the sensor. These fields set the magnetic spins of the first and second pinning layers. A current pulse sufficient to raise the temperature of the spin valve sensor to the blocking temperature of the materials of the first and second pinning layers will provide the necessary heat to permit the current fields from the conductive layers of the sensor to implement a proper setting of the magnetic spins of the pinning layers.
An object of the present invention is to provide a free layer structure for a dual spin valve sensor of a read head that has an improved magnetoresistance and improved sensitivity to low signal fields from a rotating magnetic disk.
Another object is to provide a dual spin valve sensor wherein net demagnetization fields from pinned layer structures completely counterbalance one another and sense current fields can be employed for completely counterbalancing ferromagnetic coupling fields.
A further object is to provide a free layer structure for a dual spin valve sensor wherein a spin valve effect is optimized on each side of the free layer structure with first and second cobalt based layers and responsiveness of the free layer structure to signal fields is optimized by a nickel based layer located between the cobalt based layers.
Still another object is to provide a dual spin valve sensor with a free layer structure which optimizes magnetoresistance and moment matching of the media.
Still a further object is to provide a dual spin valve sensor which promotes symmetry of a read signal, which can be reset in a magnetic disk drive and which promotes high magnetoresistance and recording densities.
Other objects and attendant advantages of the invention will be appreciated upon reading the following description taken together with the accompanying drawings.